


Drunken Confessions

by GenevieveOHara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butts, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Embarassment, First Kiss, Funny, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Partnership, Protective Danny, Slash, doctoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenevieveOHara/pseuds/GenevieveOHara
Summary: Danny heard his phone buzz and he fished it out of his pocket.  It was a text from Steve.Steve: come to the bathroomDanny sighed and got up.  He didn’t even want to know why Steve needed him, but he had to go.  Steve was his partner, meaning that when he needed help in the bathroom Danny was the one to go help.A second buzz distracted Danny for a second.Steve: bring first aid kitSteve gets an injury in an awkward place and Danny helps him out.





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first true Steve/Danno fic. I had a lot of fun writing this after my previous fics because it doesn't involve anyone dying or any major whump, so it's very different from what I normally do. I hope you like it. This fic made me giggle while writing it, so that was nice.
> 
> WARNING: Contains descriptions of Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett's ass. Enjoy!

“Lou, I want you to lead HPD through the backdoor,” Steve commanded.  “Danny and I are going to take the side door.”

“Copy that,” Lou said and went off to the group of HPD officers further down the street.

“Danny,” Steve called and tossed Danny’s kevlar vest at him.

“What’s our plan?”

“Don’t get shot,” Steve said, still rummaging through the trunk of the Camaro.

“‘Don’t get shot’, he says,” Danny ranted to himself.  He secured the straps of his vest and checked his gun.

“Thermal scans are showing four perps in the northwest corner of the building.  Two perps are guarding each door,” Jerry said through their earpieces.

“Alright, thanks, Jerry,” Danny said.;

“Hey, Lou!” Steve called out and Lou looked up at them.  “It looks like we have four perps in the northeast corner and two on either door.”  Lou nodded and went back to HPD. 

“On my count, guys!” Steve called out over their comms units.  He received a series of thumbs ups and nods from the HPD guys.

“Let’s go, Danno,” Steve smiled and checked his gun.  Danny gave Steve the one fingered salute.

 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Danny yelled and ran towards his car.  He reached it just in time to slam the door on Steve.

“Danny!” Steve jumped back from the door Danny almost slammed on his hand.

“You are NOT getting into my car looking like that,” Danny gestured to Steve’s dirty body.  He was covered in dirt and dust and his pants were covered in some sort of dark goo that had leaked out of a barrel. 

“What?  I’ll put a towel down,” Steve bartered.

“A towel?” Danny put his hands on his hips, “Not gonna happen, Steven.”

“Come on, Danno,” Steve complained.

“No!  Whatever that is" Danny gestured to the goop, "is going to leak through a towel and be a pain to get out of my seats.” 

“Fine,” Steve huffed and went to find a HPD officer that would drive him back to HQ.

“Love you too, babe!” Danny yelled to Steve as he walked toward the HPD vehicles.  Steve just gave Danny the bird, which made him chuckle.

 

Danny beat Steve back to HQ, which was no surprise.  The HPD officers usually had to bring in any suspects and secure the scene until CSU could arrive.  Danny smiled and locked his weapon in his office before heading to the full bathroom that had been added to HQ a few years back when the governor got fed up with the team always having to head home to clean up. 

Danny was covered in dust and dirt from the explosion Steve caused back at the warehouse.  He sighed, peeled off his grubby clothes, and threw them in the bag he reserved for dirty laundry.

Showered, dressed, and styled, Danny was sitting at his desk when Steve finally walked into HQ.  He was still covered in dirt, dust, and the foul black goo that looked like it had partially hardened in Steve’s cargos.  Danny hid his smile behind his hand and pretended to be busy as Steve walked stiffly toward the bathroom. 

Danny could only imagine how uncomfortable the, wet, stiff material felt on Steve’s skin when he walked.  He kind of felt bad for the guy, but then again, it was Steve’s idea to blow up half the warehouse, shoot the barrels, and fall into the goop.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Danny started to worry.  Steve had almost always stuck to the three minute Navy showers, unless he was sick, injured, or unusually disgusting, and goop didn't count.  Danny shrugged and left the explanation to the goo that probably hardened in Steve’s leg hair or something.

 

Danny heard his phone buzz and he fished it out of his pocket.  It was a text from Steve.

Steve: come to the bathroom

Danny sighed and got up.  He didn’t even want to know why Steve needed him, but he had to go.  Steve was his partner, meaning that when he needed help in the bathroom Danny was the one to go help.

A second buzz distracted Danny for a second.

Steve: bring first aid kit

Danny sighed again.  This was never good. Danny hurried out of his office and into Steve’s where the military grade medical kit was stored.  He grabbed bag and headed to the bathroom.

“Steve?”  Danny knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in, Danny!” Steve called through the door.  Danny braced himself and opened the door. Steam rushed out to greet him.  Danny saw Steve standing, wrapped in a pink stained towel, in front of the floor length mirror.  Small droplets of red blood had dripped onto the white tile floor.

“Hey, where’s the blood coming from?” Danny asked as he set the med kit on the closed toilet lid.  Obviously Steve’s chest and arms were fine. Danny could only make out some small scratches and a small bruise on his forearms.  Neither were bleeding.

“Um, Danny, you can go,” Steve blushed.  “Thanks for the kit.”

“Nope, I’ve done this with you before,” Danny put his hands on his hips.  “You’re going to try and patch yourself up, and then in two or three days I’m going to have to take your sorry ass to the ER because you’ve got an infection or that sprain was actually a broken bone or that scratch was actually an inch deep stab wound.”

“Please, Danny.  I’ve got this one,” Steve said.  Danny sighed. He loved this man, but he was a menace.

“Nope.  You either let me help, or you go to the ER.  Your choice,” Danny stood in the doorway.  There was too much blood dripping onto the tile for the injury to be something he was comfortable with Steve fixing on his own.

“Danny, it’s just a few scratches,” Steve complained.

“So you won’t mind me helping then?”  Steve sighed and knew he was losing this battle.

“Danny, it’s kind of personal,” Steve blushed and held the towel tighter.

“Steven, I will call the paramedics if you don’t let me judge your injuries for myself.”

Steve sighed.  He had lost. The only thing worse than having Danny look at this injuries, would be a pair of paramedics and half of the staff in the ER.

“Fine,” Steve said and turned around.  Danny could see the start of deep scratches on Steve’s lower back.  The scratches looked like they continued down below the white towel based on the stains seeping through his towel.

Steve dropped the back of the towel and showed Danny the deep wounds that were still oozing blood.  Danny hissed and stepped closer, ignoring the fact that he was looking at his partner, and best friends, bare pale ass. 

“What the fuck, Steve,” Danny exclaimed when he saw what looked like shards of metal sticking out of some of the cuts.

“Why didn’t you say something at the warehouse?”

“I thought it was just some scratches,” Steve shrugged.  “Didn’t realize the shrapnel was in there until I got here.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Danny ran his hand through his hair.  “Alright, I have to take the metal out.”

“Ok,” Steve sighed.  He didn't want Danny to do this, but he supposed Danny touching his butt was better than a young, giddy nurse at the ER feeling him up.

“We need somewhere you can lie down,” Danny said.  There was no way he was going to be tweezing pieces of metal out of Steve’s ass while he was standing up.

“My office?”

“Yeah, your office,” Danny agreed and picked up the bag to follow Steve to his office.  Steve was walking awkwardly, trying to keep the towel from rubbing on the open wounds. Danny could see the goosebumps on Steve’s skin from the air conditioning, so he grabbed the zip-up hoodie from his office on the way.

“Here, put this on,” Danny tossed the hoodie to Steve.

“Thanks,” Steve put his arms through the sleeves, which were too short, and laid down on the black leather sofa.

Danny drew the blinds in case Lou decided to come back to the office.  He opened the medical kit and pulled out what he needed.

Danny sterilized the tweezers and peeled back the towel.  Steve’s butt was pale, a lot paler than Danny would have guessed.  It looked like Steve’s natural skin tone was almost as white as his.

“Ok, Steve?”

“Hmm?”  Steve hummed into the leather.

“I”m going to start removing the shrapnel now?”

“Ok” Steve said.

“If you need me to stop, just say something,” Danny told his partner and slipped on some latex gloves.  Steve nodded and Danny sat next to Steve in one of the office chairs.

Danny took a deep breath and put on latex covered hand on Steve’s upper thigh.  The man jumped and hissed.

“Sorry,” Danny muttered.

“‘s fiine.  Just cold,” Steve said.

Danny nodded and brought the tweezers above the half inch long shard of metal.  He clamped down and quickly pulled the shard out, careful to pull at the same angle that the shard went in at. 

“Fuck…” Steve hissed.  Danny ignored him and placed a pad of white gauze against the cut that was oozing fresh beads of blood.  Danny moved on to the next shard.

He ignored the fact that he was touching Steve’s ass once again and he pulled out a horribly long shard.  Blood pooled out of the wound and soaked the gauze pad Danny was holding against it.

“Shit, Steve,” Danny swore.

“What?”  Steve turned his head and glanced back at Danny.

“If this doesn’t stop bleeding, you might need a stitch or two,” Danny sighed and mopped up the blood that oozed out of the puncture wound.  “If it doesn’t stop bleeding in the next few minutes I’m driving you to the ER.”

Steve groaned and buried his face back into the black leather.  “Just keep going.”

Danny nodded, even though Steve couldn’t see him, and moved onto the next shard.  It was close to Steve’s buttcrack and Danny approached it awkwardly. He did NOT want to have to move his partner’s butt cheeks apart to remove the shard, but with the angle the metal had imbedded itself in the wound, Danny knew he would have to.

“Ummm, Steve,” Danny blushed.

“Hm?”

“This shard is… um,” Danny paused.

“What?”

“Well… it’s pretty close to your, uh, crack,” Danny blushed.

“And?” Steve asked.

“I’ve got to pull it, but your, eh, other cheek is in the way,” Danny said quickly.  Danny glanced up and saw how red the back of Steve’s neck was. God, they were both embarrassed.

“Go ahead,” Steve muttered into the leather.  Danny could feel the heat filling his cheeks.  They were both blushing now.

“Ok, sorry,” Danny said and quickly pushed back Steve’s muscular butt cheek.  He tried to avoid looking at anything but the wound.  Danny tweezed the shard and ignored the sharp intake of breath Steve made.  He held a fresh gauze pad to the wound and moved on to the next shard.

“Ok, a few more and we’ll wash the wounds out and get you bandaged, ok?”  Danny said and rested a hand on Steve’s covered shoulder. He knew the man was in pain after the last few extractions.  The area was sensitive and the metal, while sharp and thin, had twisted, jagged edges that bit into the skin and cut as they were removed.

“Yeah, just finish, Danny,” Steve growled as Danny tugged another shard from Steve’s upper thigh.

Danny quickly pulled the last few fragments and wiped the oozing blood from Steve’s butt.  This was absurd. Next time Steve was going to the ER for this. He’d make a few nurses’ days and Danny wouldn’t have to look at another man’s ass.  Another man’s muscular, cute ass.

“Quick sting,” Danny warned as he sprayed the cuts with the antiseptic spray he found in the bag.  The stuff burned like hell at first, but really cleaned out the wounds. 

“Fuu…” Steve inhaled and bit on a knuckle.

“Sorry, babe,” Danny apologized and rested a comforting hand on the back of Steve’s shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Steve said once the burning died down.

“Good.  I’m putting on some steristrips now and then the bandages.”

Danny pulled some of the deeper, still bleeding cuts together with the steristrips and covered the rest of the cuts with bandages.

“All done,” Danny patted Steve’s back and pulled off the latex gloves.  “Get some pants on and I’ll drive you home.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Steve protested as he stood up.  Danny could see the wince as Steve’s skin shifted and the towel rubbed over the bandages.

“What are you going to do?  Stand up all day?” Danny raised an eyebrow as Steve shuffled back toward the bathroom.

“Oh, just stay put, will ya?”  Danny huffed and stalked around Steve’s hobbling form and into the bathroom.  He grabbed the bag Steve had left on the ground and brought it back to Steve’s office.

“Change,” Danny pointed to the office.  Steve took the bag and closed the door in Danny’s face.  Danny raised his hands and huffed.

“Thank you, Daniel.  I really appreciate you picking bits of metal out of my ass,” Danny ranted to himself.

“I can still hear you, Danno!” Steve yelled through the door.

“Good,” Danny said back.  “Maybe you’ll learn some manners.”

 

Danny retreated back to his office and ignored the painful hobbling walk of his partner.  If the man didn’t want to go home, Danny wasn’t going to give him any sympathy. Lou came back from HPD, where he was collecting statements from suspects to close the case, and raised an eyebrow at Steve’s walk and choice of clothing.  Steve was wearing a pair of paint stained board shorts and Danny’s old hoodie, something even ‘casual cargo and t-shirt Steve’ wouldn’t normally wear to work.

Danny just shook his head, the intradepartmental sign for ‘you don’t want to know, so don’t ask’.  Lou smiled and wisely didn’t ask what it was about. There was no way Danny was telling anyone about having to pick fragments out of Steve’s butt.  Both for his sake and Steve’s sake. There were enough rumors floating around Five-0 and HPD already.

Danny sent another look over to Steve through the glass windows of the office.  He was standing, leaning over his desk to type on his computer. Danny shook his head and went back to his own work.  

 

“Alright, enough is enough,” Danny said as he walked into Steve’s off where the man was kneeling on his desk chair and writing on the desk, like what a child does when they’re too short to reach the table sitting like a normal person.

Steve’s head shot up and he scowled at Danny.  

“I’m fine, Danny,” Steve said.

“Your back won’t be fine tomorrow if you keep this up,” Danny pointed out.

“Danny,” Steve sighed and pushed the papers to the side.  “I’ll head home once this is finished.”

“Fine,” Danny threw his hands up in the air.  It was futile to argue with SuperSEAL most days.  Danny was on his way out of the office when he heard Steve stand up.

“Danny?” 

“What?” He turned.

“Can I still get a ride home?”  Steve’s face was tinged pink.

“Yeah, babe,” Danny said.  He wasn’t that cruel. He wasn’t going to force Steve to sit and drive himself home.

“Thanks, Danny,” Steve smiled.

“Uh-huh,” Danny shrugged and went back to his own work.  “I’ll come get you when I’m heading out.”

Steve nodded and Danny smirked.  Steve didn’t need to know Danny planned on taking most of his paperwork home from the office so that he could leave early and get Steve home.

 

“Hey, I’m heading home,” Danny poked his head through the door of Steve’s office.  The SEAL was laying on the sofa again reading files. Steve looked up at Danny and smiled.  God he was gorgeous.

“Ok, I’ll meet you out there in a few,” Steve said and Danny nodded.

“Any more than five minutes and I’m leaving your sorry ass here.”

The pair left Steve’s truck in the parking lot of the palace when they pulled out into traffic.  Steve, laying scrunched into the backseat, and Danny driving his own car for once. They drove in relative silence for the first few minutes, until Steve started talking.

“Danny, I just wanted to say thanks,” Steve said from the backseat.  Danny glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Steve looking flushed. He knew this was uncomfortable for the man to be doing.

“Uh, yeah, Steve,” Danny managed.  “Want take out?”

“Shawarma?” Steve offered.  He knew it was one of Danny’s favorites.  Something about Jersey.

“Yeah, I could go for shawarma,” Danny smiled. 

 

Danny got Steve inside and situated on the comfortable old couch in his living room before he grabbed plates, forks, and beers from Steve’s meticulously organized kitchen.

“Here,” Danny handed Steve the beer and sank down into the chair.

“Thanks,” Steve said and took a long swig before starting to eat.

 

Steve was more than a few beers in before he started to talk with Danny.  Danny supposed the stress of the case, the pain in his butt, and the embarrassment encouraged Steve to drink a lot more than he should have.  Danny was right there with him and keeping pace.

“Thanks, Danno.”

“Hm,” Danny said.  “Let’s just say you owe me.”

“I could have done it myself,” Steve protested.

“There’s no way you could have removed all those shards without hurting yourself,” Danny laughed.

“Could too!” Steve said back like a child.

“Yeah... and the one in your ass crack?”  Danny dealt the low blow.

“Ugh,” Steve shuddered.  “It’s not exactly how I thought you’d be spreading my cheeks.”

Danny gaped at the man.  Did Steve just say that. Was Steve… attracted to him?

“Oh man,” Steve swore and buried his red face in a throw pillow.  “Look man, I’m sorry!” Steve slurred.

“It’s…” Danny gaped.  “It’s fine, man.”

“I’m so, so sorry, Danno!” Steve said and pushed himself off the couch with a grunt.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Danny jumped up and put his hands out to balance Steve’s swaying body.  “Why don’t you lay back down?”

“No, I’m sorry, Danno,” Steve slurred again and leaned into Danny.

“Steve, listen to me… Steve!” Danny commanded and Steve stopped struggling and let Danny guide him back onto the couch.  

“Good,” Danny said and gathered Steve’s feet onto his lap.  “Now, Steve.”

Steve looked down at Danny, the man’s face was still flushed.

“It’s ok,” Danny smiled.  “I… uh… I, well,” Danny blushed.  “Well, let’s just say same, Steve.”

Steve bolted up and hissed as the pressure shifted to his butt.

Danny pushed him back onto his side and laughed.

“Babe, lay down.”

“Danno?”

“Yes, Steven?”

“Want to kiss it and make it better?”  Steve smirked. Danny slapped Steve’s arm and laughed.

“Not right now, babe.”

Steve’s face fell and Danny grinned.  He leaned in and pressed his lips to Steve’s.

Steve gasped in surprise and then smiled into the kiss.  Danny pulled back and smiled at Steve.

“Better?”

“Better,” Steve nodded.  He could still feel the ghost of Danny’s lips on his own.  Soft, but rough. He could feel the new sensation of scratchy five o’clock shadow mixing with his own stubble.  He liked it. He had never been with a man before, but this was Danny. He liked Danny.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, this went by a lot better than I thought it would. I don't usually do Slash fics because I have no experience in that particular area, but I kinda liked writing this one. I'm not thinking about doing a second chapter, but possible one-shots within the same 'series' are possible at a later date. We'll see if I think up another short fic to follow this one.


End file.
